Answers
by korraphilia
Summary: A little insight on the question that everyone has on their mind... Why isn't Mako holding Korra's waist on Naga? Review! x


My first Makorra! Ah. Slightly, ever so slightly, AU. Just at the end. Everything else goes along with the story.

NOTE: I wrote this according to the leaked clips, not the full episode. This was before 'The Revelation' came out so chyeah. Please review!

A/N: dear sweet jesus christ almighty people why don't you revieW oh my god so many favorites it's insane ): i really love reviews so please even if its just like a one word review just DO IT OH MY GOD 25 FAVORITES ARE YOU KIDDING ME. CHRIST.

* * *

Bolin was in trouble. That, Mako was positive about. He was also positive that Korra would be more than willing to help him save his little brother. He needed to have her with him, just in case he needed to kick some equalist ass. Fighting side by side with the Avatar would deffinantly be of assistance; especially against non-benders.

The duo was stood outside the stadium, gearing up. Korra had Naga with her, so they could travel faster. This was the first time Mako had ever seen the giant polarbear dog face to face. She was deffinantly intimidating. Her head was the size of a small baby, Mako decided. Lightly put, she was huge.

But that wasn't the reason Mako was hesitant on climbing onto the animal hyde saddle. He figured Naga liked him, seeing as she licked him across the face when Korra 'introduced' them to each other. He liked the polarbear dog, really.

No, he was averse because of Korra. Yes, he could easily manage climbing onto the large animal. There was just one thing that plagued his mind, for he fell victim to the process of over-thinking things.

"Mako, what are you waiting for! Bolin could seriously be in danger," Korra chirped anxiously, tinted with annoyance. Mako shook himself out of it, and quickly grabbed onto the saddle and hoisted himself up.

He sat behind Korra and watched her as she wrapped the reigns around her hands. She looked back at him. "Ready?"

Mako blinked and lifted his hands. "I..." He began, but was unsure of what to say. He looked at his hands and back at Korra, giving a charming shrug.

He had only recently discovered his feelings for Korra, and wasn't sure if she reciprocated them yet. He felt awkward to put his hands on her waist, just because of the way he is. An introvert, as Bolin has described him. He's more personal, and he never really dealt with girls. Korra would basically be the first to catch his eye.

Of course, though, Korra assumed something else. "Come on, Mr Hat Trick. It won't hurt your pride to put your hands on a girls waist," she smirked. Mako profusely shook his head. That is surely not what he was thinking!

"Korra, no! It's just-"

"No, no. I get it. Can't lose your badass pro-bending reputation by being seen with your arms holding a girls waist." Korra casually shrugged. Inwardly, she knew that he just felt awkward putting his arms around her. But this is Korra, and she likes to screw with people. Especially a certain introverted, brooding fire bender. She loved to embarrass him and piss him off. It could almost be called a hobby.

Mako sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't tell if she was fucking with him or if she seriously thought he was that much of a prick. When she turned around, he saw the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Just put your hands on the back of the saddle. You might fall off easier, but do what you want," Korra advised. Mako let out a silent breath of relief, and held onto the saddle. Korra inwardly smiled as she tugged on Naga's reigns. "Naga, go!" she whisper yelled. The massive animal suddenly lurched forward, and Mako fell backwards, hitting the cobblestone road.

Korra heard him grunt and hit the road, and she halted Naga from going any further.

"I told you!" Korra exclaimed in between laughs. Mako grunted and climbed back on, glaring at the Avatar. "I know, I just wasn't ready..." He tried to defend himself, but Korra put her hand up. She smiled when she noticed his neck and ears turning red in embarrassment. She turned around and situated herself back on Naga. She almost tugged on the reigns before she asked Mako again.

"Hold on tight, this time. We're losing time," Korra signaled Naga to go, and Mako held on with all his might. They quickly rode through the city, Mako guiding the waterbender to where he believes Bolin would be. There was a silence that Mako wasn't comfortable with, and so he, even though it was completely out of character, began to speak.

"So..." He began, grabbing Korra's attention. "Your best friend is a... Polarbear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." He heard Korra give a light chuckle. He felt himself let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding in.

"I'll take that as a compliment, City Boy," she retorted lightly. Mako smirked, feeling his tense muscles relax. Though it may have been the most inappropriate time, he felt the need to continue their somewhat flirtatious banter.

"City Boy? What, first Mr. Hat Trick, then Cool Guy, now City Boy?" He poked. He watched Korra shrug her shoulders, her lithe muscles moving under her shirt. "Hey, I like giving you nicknames. You make it too easy." The firebender was not quite focusing on her words, rather focusing on her small waist, slender arms...

"Mako?" Korra grabbed his attention. He regained his composure and rid his mind of any... thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where are we going, again?"

"Oh," he mumbled, more to himself. "Uh, down to the Triple Threat Triad territory."

They made their way over to the territory. In minutes, they had arrived. Mako 'stealthily' made his way off of Naga. He sneaked up to the doors while Korra watched, a little confused.

"Uhh..." Korra began, but was stopped when Mako silenced her.

"Somethings not right..." He whispered. "There's normally guards posted here. We have to be careful; somethings up."

He looked into a small window on the front door, but couldn't see anything. Before he knew it, Korra was beside him, and the door was on the floor. He was annoyed, amazed, and a little turned on. He shook his head to rid himself of that. It was not the time.

He followed her into the building. Tables turned over, items sprawled across the floor. The dust was still in the air, as if there had just been a scuffle.

"Bolin?" Mako called, but received no answer. Then, a noise came from out back. Korra and Mako bolted out towards the sound. When they got out, they found a squad of equalists on motorcycles, and some in a big armored truck.

That is where they found Bolin. Tied up, in the back of a truck with other benders. Before Mako and Korra could do anything, the truck door was slammed shut and the equalists threw smoke grenades. In a flash, they were gone.

Mako had his hands on his head, tugging at his hair. Korra was nearly falling on her knees. They were too late, only by a few seconds. She looked over at her teammate. She saw that his eyes were glistening in the dim light of the street. He was near tears. She had never seen him that vulnerable before; ever. He was alwas hot-headed, brooding, or stoic. She had just witnessed his biggest fear come true.

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

"Mako," She called. He was still in shock, staring off down the street. "Mako!" She shouted. He turned to her, jaw clanched. She walked over to him, feeling afraid but confidant, and put her hands on the side of his face. She felt his jaw unclench, but the fear in his eyes told her he wasn't okay.

"We'll get him, I promise." She whispered. He averted his eyes for a second, but then met her gaze again. She gave him a small smile, and pulled her hands away. He, growing more confidant, grabbed her hands. She looked at him, confused, but smiling. He looked away again, but then quickly caught her lips on his.

She was shocked, at first. Then she thought this was just a really strange dream. But then she really felt it. She felt his soft lips on hers, moving tentatively. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and her mind was swimming. She finally claimed her composure and moved her hand to the back of his neck. She was completely enveloped in the moment, until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, taking a step back. Korra grinned at him. "Don't be." He went to talk again, but when he opened his mouth, Korra silenced him with her hand. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to find Bolin." Mako nodded.

Korra turned and put two fingers in her mouth, then whistled. "Naga!" She called. The massive animal bounded from around the building. Korra quickly jumped on, taking the reigns. Mako hopped on after.

This time, he quickly moved his hands to her waist and held on.


End file.
